


Friends don't kiss Friends

by HailCanineteeth



Category: GOT7 Madison 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailCanineteeth/pseuds/HailCanineteeth
Summary: “You are not my homie, my friend, but LOVE.”
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	Friends don't kiss Friends

《Friends don't kiss Friends》

文/背心儿♡频/夏衣 

王嘉尔在灼灼的目光里醒来，段宜恩一向是不知羞的。这是世巡开始前的最后一次休假。

书里写的那种“被阳光叫醒” ——他们两个都意外却也默契地讨厌这种做作的形式主义——当然或许有一点点原因是因为关于他们的一切都不能被曝光的职业。寒冬的夜里费尽心思和娱记搞反侦查秘密行动，直至关上家门长舒一口气，脱了“恐怖分子套装”，才敢跑进那个代表着这个世界剩下的所有安全的怀抱里。

他们两个的家，各自的公寓，从客厅到卧室，书房，工作间，全部都安装了暗色系的厚布窗帘。  
太阳给不了人造光的私密感——这是所有艺人的共识，因为一条窗帘缝隙葬送前程的大有人在。

前一夜做到很晚，现在已经是下午三点了。段宜恩其实是被饿醒的，毕竟性爱除了带来无限的快感，作为上面那个，他会消耗更多体力。当然王嘉尔也针对这个问题反驳过，“你以为我就不累了吗，我珍贵的用来跳舞的腰都要摇断了！让你停下来你就什么都听不见！第二天我都要散架了！走路也奇奇怪怪的，丢死人了！”

段宜恩很喜欢王嘉尔张牙舞爪蛮不讲理的样子，他本身就已经足够可爱了，可他破口大骂却来来回回就是那么几个没有杀伤力的词汇会让他的可爱加倍，不，想到这里下半身考虑速度就加快了，“或许是次方，不是加倍” 

王嘉尔只听见他的咕隆声，并没听清这句前不搭后语的话到底在讲什么。很快他就明白了。

来自下午三点的“晨勃” 。王嘉尔没有生气，最近他们忙到每一刻待在一起呼吸都是奢侈。

“Jack，我饿了~”   
“饿了去吃饭啊！” 

自从养了Milo——哦对，还没有给它喂饭——管它了昨天可能喂得很饱，王嘉尔觉得它的爸爸越来越像一只狗了，比自己还像。段宜恩像撒娇的小奶狗那样，拱进自己暖烘烘的颈窝，额发蹭得他又痒又舒服。大概是聚少离多，段宜恩活得越来越王嘉尔了，移动的粘人精。于是他奖励了一次有点粗暴的摸摸头。

“比起饭，我想先吃你”   
“你吃吧，我看着你吃” 

王嘉尔在对方有些色情而窒息的舔舐里突然发现自己跟Milo爹一样没脸没皮了。他觉得此刻段宜恩那条灵活致命的舌头就像一尾鱼一样在他的锁骨里游来游去——其实王嘉尔自己是不会这么高级的表达的，是工作室那群深度网民告诉他的一种称赞方式。自从他瘦下来，锁骨窝里深得可以养鱼了——如果段宜恩是那条鱼，他想自己也是不介意养一下的。

“你认真一点！I'm fucking you now！” ，说荤话时的段宜恩就变回了那个纯粹的母语者，毕竟他匮乏的词汇库里还没有足够的积累来让他能迅速表达自己的愤怒和欲望。

“Sorry，只是因为你太可爱了” ，王嘉尔把那些幼稚又奇妙的胡思乱想从脑子里努力踢出去，“段宜恩你怎么这么可爱，还嘟嘴”，好吧，这下他真的被可爱到了。

他坐起来，把被子拉起来盖到自己的背上，然后用身体裹住了段宜恩。屋子里的冷气开得很足，快世巡了两人都不能生病。

王嘉尔认真地汲取段宜恩嘴里的所有空气。从那颗勾人的唇边痣开始，他喜欢不上妆时这颗显得俏皮又性感的小痣，然后是厚实柔软的下唇，比自己吃过的所有软糖布丁都令人着迷。看男朋友被自己吻得七荤八素不知东西是王嘉尔最喜欢的恶作剧。

可那只右手还是有知觉的，像一只寻着青草香味而来的山羊，其实早在起身的时候他的两颗乳头就开始升温发烫了，段宜恩在某些方面的恶趣味让他只能用强大的内心极力忍耐——“毕竟不是每个人的乳尖都有我宝宝这样像抹了奶油的草莓那样漂亮的”，所幸段宜恩还会夸夸他，为他那点没剩多少的羞耻心上锁。

他们是真的想过，会不会某一天突然发生一阵地震或者海啸，他们就这样死在高潮迭起的疯狂性爱里。如果是一场泥石流，或是庞贝末日那样的火山爆发，在很久以后的某一天被后人挖出来，那根阴茎成为两人所有的交接点。最后的结论是，“我们会成为一幅油画” 。

诚然瘦了以后的王嘉尔更漂亮了，更加分明的下颌和坚毅的眉眼显得愈发沉稳大气。而段宜恩却讨厌他为了上镜和娱乐圈该死的规定做出的所有妥协，他喜欢王嘉尔稚气未脱的婴儿肥多过英俊的雕刻美颜。如今只剩得那双坚实的蜜大腿，还有更加挺翘圆润的臀大肌。

王嘉尔太知道怎么挑逗他的性趣了，他夹紧双腿前后挺动，那根早就抬起头来滚烫发硬的阴茎磨得大腿内部的软肉有些酸疼，显然他想加长这段火热的前戏。段宜恩拿了床头柜里的存货抹在手心把润滑液搓热——他不希望一切冰凉的东西影响王嘉尔的快感。然后他开始开拓疆土，一边用手试探苏醒过来开始放松的括约肌，一边往下移了位置把刚才就被捏红的乳头含在嘴里。

段宜恩一度以为王嘉尔的敏感点很深，起码是手指够不到的位置——但无论他怎样胡乱戳刺，王嘉尔的呻吟声只会越来越性感，那是他在床上唯一足够坦露不去计较廉耻的时刻。修剪整齐的手指像一台马力十足的机器在温度过高的肠道里努力耕耘。

“你看着，现在是我在上面”   
“Fine, as you wish my boy”

他抬起腰腹，双腿乖巧地跪在段宜恩的腰侧，抓着已经红得发紫的阴茎对准自己被扩张得差不多了的小洞缓缓坐下去，两人同时发出了解脱般的喘气声。王嘉尔是个汗宝宝，过度的前戏让他看起来像刚刚从浴缸里走出来还没来得及擦水，胸肌被揉搓得微微肿胀，他甚至能感觉从脖子上流下来的一股汗水滚过被段宜恩挤出来的那条乳沟，经过修理干净的小腹，最后随着起伏颠簸溅到了对方身体上。

在段宜恩的潜意识里，王嘉尔的身体总是比自己的思想更快接纳关于他的一切，他的手指他的阴茎，那个贪婪的洞窟仿若没有被真正填满的那一刻，努力收缩一张一合，用尽全力把他吸进体内又不舍地挽留。他知道自己并不需要想明白为什么那么小的地方却有如此大度的容纳量。

在终于要“累断自己为了跳舞而生的珍贵的腰”前，王嘉尔先射了出来，同时他听见了Milo前爪挠门的声音——大概是饿了，再不懂事的父母都该知道七个月大的宝贝一旦饿了就有无限的精力去制造混乱，于是在他终于找回灵魂后摇了摇不知什么时候不满足于骑乘而开始自己动的段宜恩，“你儿子饿了”。

“什么我儿子，那是我们两个的儿子”，段宜恩突然想逗逗他，把手放在王嘉尔紧实漂亮的腹肌上轻轻抚摸，露出期待的慈爱目光，“你要不要给我生个女儿，那天后台那个，叫允书还是其他什么名字的小女孩，你不是也很喜欢嘛”

“我发誓你再不射出来，你不仅不会有女儿，还会失去你的儿子”，话是这么说，可他也知道段宜恩短时间内是不可能射出来的——他可不想因为怀疑对方性功能是否强大被再一次做到昏过去，想到那次他就生气，美国人的身体是真的持久。

Milo也是真的饿了。持续了好几分钟，终于良心上过意不去的爸爸准备起来去投喂狗粮了。段宜恩把轻得让他心疼的王嘉尔抱了起来，没管自己还在他的身体里横行霸道，感谢重力定律让他进入到了一个前所未有的深度。

“你他妈会教坏儿子的”，王嘉尔无奈地拿了床边的薄毯裹着两人全裸的身体，又怕摔下去于是用酸软的腿像树袋熊那样盘在段宜恩身上——他就是算准了对方那点心思。还好饿得来不及被言传身教的Milo专心吃饭喝奶去了。

关上门后，段宜恩扯掉身上的毯子把王嘉尔放了下来，然后把他转过身按在纯白的墙上——他承认自己早就想这么做了，在性事方面两人都足够坦荡，他们有无限的精力和欲望去探索尚未解锁的姿势。

突然被按在墙壁上刺激得王嘉尔没能控制住力度，手握成拳在墙上发出嘣的一声，弓起整个身体使自己能远离冰冷的墙体。他没生气，甚至有点喜欢这样对他没有限度地索取和需要的段宜恩，有点粗暴却也适度，他知道不会受伤，所以他们可以在家里任何地方胡搞。

段宜恩像惩罚似的，以非常刁钻的角度研磨已经被操熟了的肠道，然后握住王嘉尔割过包皮干净漂亮的粉色阴茎，蘑菇形状的龟头时不时地碰到墙板，前端是冰后面是火，王嘉尔觉得这一切都太过了，可他又很喜欢这种新奇的性爱感受。

“你从来都说我们是朋友是兄弟，朋友会接吻吗，兄弟会做爱吗” ，段宜恩在他的耳边低语，突然涌来的背德感让王嘉尔的呜咽声从隐忍的喉结里漏了出来，那条四处作怪的舌头在他的耳垂上吸吮。

“Jack, friends don't kiss friends, homie don't fuck homie, you know？”

段宜恩抱着因为高潮而痉挛的人回到温暖的被窝里，把他紧紧抱在怀里，然后用嘴唇亲吻挂着泪珠的大眼睛。眼神空洞却凄美，他以为是那些话刺激到王嘉尔了，对方一直没有回应，却比以往都更配合，等他好不容易射出来后转过身来疯狂地想把自己揉进他的身体那样抱着他。

每次结束像战斗一样的性爱，王嘉尔就会格外柔软，尤其依赖段宜恩，他把自己埋进他的颈窝里吸取让他能安心的味道，说很多平时坚决说不出口的肉麻话语，就差没有飞到加州去签字领证来确定两人的合法关系了。

这只面对公众总是全副武装随时准备迎敌的野兽终于回到那个永远为他遮风挡雨的洞穴，他躺下来，把柔软的肚皮露出来给自己早已认定了的“主人”，在熟悉而温柔的抚摸里，做回冬眠的小熊，安详宁静。

(尾声)   
两人终于捱不住饥饿跑到厨房里捣腾。段宜恩正在往烧开了的热水里放拉面和调料包，期间王嘉尔像小尾巴似的从后面抱着他的腰，从冰箱到橱柜再到灶台，寸步不离。等待出锅的那一会儿，王嘉尔轻声对段宜恩说了一句，

“You are not my homie, my friend, but LOVE.”


End file.
